


Kiss Him... Lower

by fanfic_roulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfic roulette, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_roulette/pseuds/fanfic_roulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus were all drinking spiked butterbeer in their dormitory, and things had escalated to the point of truth or dare.</p><p>“Aaarry…. Truth or dare?” Ron slurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Him... Lower

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a drunken collaborative effort that we have called fanfic roulette. Starting with a set of four prompts randomly selected from a list that we had generated, each person wrote a fic using at least three of the generated tags in ten minutes. Full disclaimer: we were drunk. With that in mind, please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  **This fic’s prompts:**  
>  reincarnation  
> public sex  
> Threesome  
> losing a bet

Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus were all drinking spiked butterbeer in their dormitory, and things had escalated to the point of truth or dare.

“Aaarry…. Truth or dare?” Ron slurred.

“Dare!” He took a gulp of his drink and grinned.

“I dare you to kiss Neville. On the mouth! Right on the lips!” He broke down into laughter, but he’d barely finished before Harry had leaned in and was locking lips with the shocked Gryffindor boy, who eagerly returned the kiss as soon as the initial surprise had worn off.

“Alright, Ron, truth or dare?” Harry looked at him devilishly.

“DARE!” He challenged, leaning in towards him.

“I dare you to kiss Neville… er… lower.” The room was quiet for a moment. All of a sudden, the noise was broken by the sound of a zipper lowering. 

“Go on?” Neville said nervously- he, unlike the other boys, was quite sober. Alcohol aggravated his stomach.

Ron looked at him cautiously and scooted towards him, gingerly placing a chaste kiss on his bulging boxers.

“Ron!” Harry complained. 

“Oh come on, I bet you wouldn’t!” Ron blushed. “If you do, uh, I’ll- I’ll do you!” The room was silent again, and nobody moved, until Neville jumped up and dropped his trousers. Everybody stared in awe, Neville’s girth catching them all off guard.

Harry moved in next to Ron, Seamus and Dean sitting up on the bed, watching in amazement. He extended his tongue until it met skin, and drew it up towards the tip of Neville’s shaft. He opened his mouth to take it all in his mouth as he felt Ron undo his own zipper, and his hand snake its way in as Seamus and Dean were whooping from behind him.


End file.
